You were meant for me
by backtothebasics
Summary: Adam is so upset. Drake had died in an accident. The only person he needs at times like this is Allison. Can she help her best friend? Will they both realize that all things happen for a purpose?
1. In the middle of the night

The Idol tour was finally over, everyone was living there lives, only a few months, maybe a year and a half had passed. Kris was on his way to the Billboard Charts, and so was Adam. Allison, Danny and Matt released their new singles. Everyone else was busy recording in the studio.

Adam had just arrived from New York to San Diego where he and Drake lived. Drake Labry was he's boyfriend, they've decided to move in together in Adam's apartment. While waiting, Drake had fallen asleep in the couch, not knowing that Adam was already inside their apartment "Hey Babe," Adam said in a very surprising tone, "OMG, Adam, when did you get here?" Drake said rubbing his eyes. "Is that the welcome I get?" Adam said as he raised one of his eyebrow, "Oh sorry babe," as Drake gave Adam a smooch and then hugged him "That's more I like it!" Adam winked at him. Drake laughed, "So, how's New York?" he asked curiously, "Uhmmm.. It was great." Adam said, "You sure," Drake asked again,. "Yeah, ofcourse i'm fine. I'm just real tired. Let's get something to eat?!" the black haired man asked, "Oh sure," as they both headed to Adam's car and went to a near mall. A bit far from the crowd so that the fans won't see.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A week had passed....

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was 2:37 am. at the Iraheta's household, everyone was sleeping, but something woke Allie up. "Cring, cring!" the telephone was ringing, "Uhmm, hello?" the red headed rocker answered, "Hey salsa pants!" replied the person from the other line. "Matt!?, what's up?" she said curiously, why would he call her at 2 in the morning.? "I was just wondering if you're comin' to the party for our album. That's all!" he replied "What!!! You called me in the middle of the night just to ask me if i'm going to the party! I can't believe you. I was sleeping so peacefully then......" and before she could finish she was interrupted, "Okay, I'm sorry!! That's not really the reason why I called," Matt said, "Then what is it?" she asked with a yawn, "It's Adam..." he said slowly, "He, he....." "OMG, he's dead!!" Allison replied hoping that it wasn't true, "No, he's not dead, he just can't make it. And he wants me to pick you up tomorrow morning." Matt replied from the other line "Oh, what's wrong? And why would he want you to pick me up? And where would you take me? Wait, are you trying to kidnap me?" she asked with a giggle. "No Allie! Why would I do that. Please don't make fun of this, it's serious, Adam's really upset and your the only one who could make him feel better." Matt replied, "What, why me? Drake's there, why does he want me. Or is there something that happened to them?! Did they brake up or something!?" she asked again, "Look Allie, I'll just tell you tomorrow when I get you, Okay? But right now I can't, and besides it's getting late. I'll just see you tomorrow, I'll be there by 11:30. Bye." and with that Matt hang up. "But, but, but.... Matt.. Hello....." the line was gone. Now the 18 year old was left with her thoughts, she had a feeling that this wasn't gonna' be good news at all. What if Adam can't sing? What if he's not allowed to wear guyliner? She just wasn't sure of what to think right now. It was hard for her to sleep, with Matt's words sinking into her head. He really sounded upset and real serious. Matt was never like that. She wasn't even sure if she could make her best friend feel any better. She doesn't even know what to expect after Matt will reveal Adam's problem. Sometimes, it's just hard to grow up. And with those thoughts, she fell back to sleep, real confused. Hoping that tomorrow won't be as bad as it looks like, and pray she won't do anything wrong, because she'll need all the luck she could get.


	2. On their way

Allison woke up around 10, it was almost 11am. She was still under the covers of her bed, then she remembered the call from last night. She looked at her alarm clock, "_OMG!!!", _she thought, "_it's quarter to 11 and i'm still in bed. Matt would be here any minute!!"!_ she went straight to the bathroom, usually it took her an hour or two just to bathe herself, but that's not going to happen today. She showered for 15 minutes, then she straightened her hair. She put on her clothes, applied make up on her face, and then prepared her bag. She didn't even bother to clean her room. She grabbed her things then hurried downstairs. Everyone was at the breakfast table, they all looked up to her with quite a shock on their faces. "Going somewhere?" her mom asked, "Yes, Matt's gonna' be here any minute." she replied, "Matt, isn't he from Idol?" her sister Sarah asked her. "Oh yeah, we're going to Adam's place." she said trying to make her some milk. "Why on earth are you going to that gay guys house without permission from us, young lady?" her father said stubbornly. "Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't even know I was going to Adam's house, Matt called me last night and said that it was serious." she said with a pout on her face. "Maybe we should let her go, she's not gonna' do anything wrong, right?" her mom asked, "No mom, I just wanted to help. I don't even know what's wrong but it doesn't look good." then they were all shock when they heard a loud honk from outside. Then someone shouted, "Allie, salsa pants, are you ready?" Allison was relieved, Matt had saved her from making a lot of reasoning's, "That must be Matt, I must get going, bye" she kissed her mom and dad and flew through the door. "Be back before dinner." Mrs. Iraheta reminded her, "Yha!" she said as she ran to Matt's car. "Hey Allie!" he said as he opened the door from inside, "Hey, so what's the big thing that you wanted to tell me?" she immediately asked. Matt had he's eyes on the road, "Allie... three days ago, Adam left his apartment because he was going to attend a meeting, he left Drake alone." he said, "That's it?" she asked, "No, i'm not yet finished, by 4am, Adam wasn't home yet, he got trap in their meeting, he set his phone on silent. Because that was the rule, and he forgot to tell Drake about his phone being silent. Drake tried calling him, but all he could see on the screen was **no answer.** That worried Drake, he thought something wrong had happened. So Drake grabbed his keys and went straight to his car. It was a bit dark, and it was foggy that time, all that was in his mind was Adam. He tried calling him while driving. Still no answer, he was so worried that he wasn't watching where he was going. A big truck hit his vehicle that it crushed Drake's car. He died in a car accident. When Adam was finally able to go home, he left Drake a voice-mail while on the road. He passed by the place the accident had happened , a lot of people gathered to see what had happened. Adam saw a lot of camera men, so it must be a big deal. Out of Adam's curiosity, he stopped his car, and went there to check it out. When he got out from his car, everyone's gaze turned to him, they cleared the path for him to see what happened. He was shock to see Drake's body limp to death full of blood. He cried, he didn't expect this Allie. The doctors told him that Drake was gone. He wasn't coming back. When his family heard the news, they went straight to him, they comforted him and tried everything to make Adam feel better. Nothing worked, Adam took the blame to himself. He never left his parents house, he avoided everyone and I mean everyone. He didn't come out of his room, he kept on crying, the only person who could make him feel better is you Allison." as Matt looked at the person beside him. "Oh gosh! I knew something was wrong. I feel bad for Adam, Drake was everything to him, this is the worst thing that happened, i swear." she said wiping a tear from her eye. "Oh, I know it's hard to lose someone, but cheer up, I mean no one can really last forever. We all have our time and when it's over, even if we want it or not, we're going to die. But everything happens for a reason. Maybe something good is waiting for Adam, probably a new beginning." he finished, "Your probably right." she said, "But I don't know what to tell him, how to make him feel better, what am I going to do Matt?" she looked at Matt's eyes, "Do what you do best salsa pants, you're his bestfriend, you'll know what to do when the time is right." Matt said to her. "Your right." and then silence filled the car. After that conversation, everything was quiet. They were almost near the Lambert's house.


	3. Changes and diff feelings

Matt parked in front of the Lambert's residence. Allison undid her seat belt as she opened the door, she noticed that Matt wasn't undoing his seat belt or at least opening his door. "Why aren't you moving?" she asked, "Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you that I can't go there with you." he said. "What, why? You want me to go in there alone?" she hesitated. "I'll take that as a yes! Besides, your the one he wants to see, not me or anybody else, it's just you. So what are you waiting for?, go!" Matt said as he pointed to the house of the Lambert's. "I hate you!" she said looking at him and going down his car. "Bye, good luck!" Matt responded as he waved his hand from the window of his car, before Allison knew it, Matt had drove off. Now it was all up to her, the door looked so enormous, she didn't want to ring the doorbell_._ She thought to herself_ "What if Matt was just kidding around, but he seemed so serious. It could be true. The Lambert's house was always full of noise, thanks to Adam! But today, it seemed so quiet and peaceful. Maybe it was true, maybe Drake had died." _ After staring at the door for completely 5 minutes, she decided to ring the doorbell, she heard a response from the inside saying "Who is it?" it was Leila Lambert, Adam's mother. "It's Allison! Can i come in?" Then the doorknob moved, Mrs. Lambert opened the door with a smile on her face. "Allison, dear, thank God you're finally here! We've been expecting you, ever since the accident happened." Leila explained as she lead Allison to the living room. "Yes, I've heard about Drake." Allison replied as she sat down next to Neil. "Neily, where are your manners?" the mother said looking at her son, "We have a visitor." she continued. "Oh yeah, hi!" Neil's eyes were focused on the screen of the TV, for he was watching his favorite TV series, Chuck. "Allison, good morning." Allison looked up as she saw a tall man which looked like Adam, but a bit older. It was his father, Mr. Lambert. "Oh, good morning sir." as she greeted the man standing in front of her. "So how's Adam doing?" Allison asked. "Not great were afraid, were hoping you could help us." Mrs. Lambert said. "Where is he then?" Allison asked once more, "Up stairs in his own world." Neil interrupted. "He never went down ever since." Mr. Lambert added. "Could I see him?" the red headed rocker asked them, "Sure! The only name he's been mentioning was yours, I'll take you there." Leila replied as she stood up and grabbed Allison's hand. They went upstairs straight to Adam's room. His mother knocked on the door softly, "Go away." Adam shouted. "You have a visitor." she said, "Who, Drake's ghost? Forget it mom." he replied stubbornly. "No Adam, Allison's here" she said. There was no response from Adam's room. He couldn't believe what he just heard, his bestfriend came all the way to San Diego from San Francisco for him, he knew that he asked Matt that favor, but he didn't expect it to happen so soon. He opened the door slowly, and to his surprise, it was really Allison. "Allison?" he started, his mother's heart sank as she once again heard the sweet voice of her son. She knew that Allison was the key. "I'll leave you to alone, Adam behave." and with that, Mrs. Lambert was gone. The two stared into each other's eyes, they haven't seen each other for a long time. Tears fell from their eyes, Allison stepped forward looking directly into his eyes, she wiped a tear from his teary eyes and said "Adam, I'm so sorry." and she hugged him. Adam slowly wrapped his arms around her, he tried not to cry, but he couldn't stop his tears. He buried his face in her hair, then he rubbed her back. Allison's arms was around his neck. Adam whispered to her, "Allie, thank you." she looked up at him, "For what, Adam?" she asked. "For being here for me." he said. "That's what friends do right?!" as she had a smile on her face. "That's why I know you're one of my greatest friends." he smiled as he pulled her closer to him. Without them knowing, Mrs. Lambert was hiding behind the wall. She was happy to see Adam smile again for the first time in a long time. She watched as the two entered Adam's room, holding hands. Leila went down stairs with a grin on her face, she was very thankful that Allison was glad to help. Adam and Allison sat on his bed, she rested her head on his chest, and he put an arm around her waist. "Adam, are you feeling any better?" Allison asked, he looked down at her, "Ofcourse I am Allie-kat, now that you're here." he heard her let out a few giggles as she responded, "Awww... It 's nothing, just remember I'll always be here for you Adam. I know you like an open book! And I know that you're still mad at some point, talk to me Adam, just let it out! she said. He sighed, "You're right, I am mad at myself! And yes it was my fault!!!." he had a pout on his face "Adam, don't blame yourself. Like Matt said, everything happens for a reason. Maybe something good's going to happen!" she said. "What are you talking about, Drake's dead!" he said as he recalled everything. Allison took his hand on hers as she sat on his lap, she looked straight in his eyes and said, "I know it's really tough for you right now, but just remember that I'll be here for you whenever you need me, we'll all be." as she smiled. "I love you." he whispered, "As i love you. Now lets go down stairs and say that everything's alright." she looked at him, "Okay, let's go." he said as he stood up and took her hand. They walked through the door and opened it. Adam grabbed her hand and whispered "Thank you!", "You're very welcome." she said. They went down the stairs with smiles on their faces. Everyone was shock that Adam was looking so happy. "Adam!" his mom said as she embraced him. "Wow, what did you to him?" Neil asked curiously, "Let's just say she made me feel better." Adam said as he looked at Allison. "Lets eat dinner!" Mr. Lambert said as he walked to the dining room. Leila grabbed Allison's hand before she sat down, "Allison, I don't know what to say. Thank you for bringing back the Adam we used to know" she said, "It was nothing, really. I'm glad I could help." as Allison smiled at her. "Let's go, shall we?" as Leila pointed to the dining room. Allison nodded as they walked together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner.

"Thank you for dinner." Allison said, it was time for her to go home, she texted her mom that she would eat dinner at the Lambert's. "Allie, I'll take you home." Adam volunteered as he got up from his chair. "Are you sure?" she asked, "Ofcourse, it's the least I could do." he assured her as he grabbed his jacket and his car keys. "Allison, we hope you'll come back soon." Mrs. Lambert said as they all stood by the front door. Adam and Allison was making their way to the car as they waved their hands. "I hope I'll be back soon." Allison said. "Be safe you two." Mr. Lambert said. Adam started the car and they drove off. The three Lambert's went back to their house after Adam and Allison had left.

In the car.

"Allie, thank you so much. I feel really better now." Adam said as he held her hand in his. Allison giggled as she said "It was nothing, you're my best friend, and i'm glad that you feel better." "Yeah, it maybe hard to move on, but you made it a lot easier. I owe you Allie-kat." he said. "No you don't. You've done enough." she said smiling up at him. They talked and talked in Adam's car. When they finally reached her house, Adam parked his car at the side. He went down and opened Allie's door, he took her hand as they walked to the front door. Adam hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Allie, you're one in a million! That I could agree on." Adam said. "Goodnight Adam, drive home safely, okay?" she said. "I will, for you." he let out a smile and a tear. "I'll see you at the party okay?" he said as he brushed her hair. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." she said, they hugged one last time and Adam let his little spit-fire go. She watch him go back to his car, "I love you Allie." he said, "I love you too Adam." she said as he drove off waving his hand. Allison entered their front door, the lights were off, everyone must have been sleeping. She closed the door and went straight to the room. She changed her clothes and went to her bed, she immediately drifted to sleep.

When Adam arrived home, everyone was asleep. He locked the doors and went to his room. He didn't manage to change his clothes, he lay down on his bed. Adam didn't fall asleep quickly, the thought of Allison kept coming back to him. How she held his hand, hugged him, kissed his cheeks, touched his face. It felt really different to him, everything felt different this time. He never felt like this with Allison, she's just his little sister. But now, there was something more. He never thought he would feel this way. _"I can't have feelings for her. This is insane, Drake just died. I can't be serious, i'm crazy! And i'm gay! " _he thought to himself. _"But i can't stop thinking of her either. What's happening to me. Is there something really good going to happen?" _Thoughts came to him, questions, voices, he didn't know what to do. With those in his mind, he was able to fall asleep.

They both fell asleep peacefully. Actually, that night, there dreams were the same. There dreams were about the times they've spent together on Idol. It was like a flashback, they remembered all their conversations. It was the most peaceful sleep they've had in years. They couldn't wait for a whole new day to start.

But for Adam, tomorrow was going to be a different day. As in different, it was like a new start for him, a second chance to change his old self. People knew he was wild and gay, he's a bad influence for the parents. But he wanted to change, do the right things. What if there were new things waiting for him?, what if he'll love again?, and it wont go away? What if this time, it was going to be the right person for him. He was just really excited, he wanted to show Allison how grateful he is. He knew it was time for him to move on, and maybe become straight again? And she really made it a lot easier for him to forget. He was just confused, it had only been one day. Only one girl, and she had changed his perspective of how to live life. She made him go insane, what if she was the one, truly, he was love struck. He didn't know how to tell her, or how he was sure his feeling were true. He wanted to make it up to her. And that's what he was going to do first thing tomorrow morning.


	4. Love isn't a crime

The next morning, Adam got up from his bed and went straight to shower. He wore a white shirt and a pair of jeans, not skinny, but blue jeans , he brushed his hair, not the spikey style, just the normal one, no gel, and the weirdest part of all, he had no eyeliner on! He loves eyeliner, but this day, he didn't feel like it. He felt that it was two girly for him, but he knew he was gay, he just didn't feel like it. Today, he was going to surprise his Allie, (even if she wasn't really his.) He went down the stairs, and once again, his family gasped at him. "Good morning!" Adam greeted them with a grin on his face. "Uh, Adam, what are you wearing? Are you okay?" his mom asked curiously. "Are you taking drugs again? OMG! You're not wearing any eyeliner?" Neil said as he's jaw dropped. "Nope!" he replied as he patted he's bro. on the head.

"Then what's up, son?" his father asked curiously. "Nothing, much dad! I just feel different since yesterday. I just want to make it up to Allie!" "What do you mean?" Leila asked. "Oh you know, surprise her." the dark headed rocker replied. "So you changed your outfit to surprise her, that's the most dumbest thing I've ever heard, bro." Neil said as he swallowed his cereal. "No, I did not change my outfit to surprise her. I just feel real different today, it's strange but it also feels great." he said. "Adam, are you sure you're okay?" his mom asked concerned. "Actually, i feel great. It's kinda' easy for me to move on." Adam said, "Well, if you're sure." his mom continued with a worry on her face. "Mom, i'm fine, really. I better get going now. Bye guys." as he walked away from them heading to the front door. "Be careful Adam." his father reminded. "Yha, i will be careful."

While in his car, he was thinking of how to surprise Allison. Thoughts and ideas came to him. There were so many options on what to do. After a few minutes, he was able to decide on how he'll surprise Allie. He drove to a flower shop and he bought her favorite. Beside the flower shop, there was a chocolate shop. He knew Allison loved chocolates, so he bought a box of chocolates for her. He chose the box that shapes like a heart, he asked the vendor if he could add a note on the box, so the man gave him a small card. He walked out of the store and into the car. He placed the items beside him. Then he drove to Allison's school.

Allison was in the studio that day, although she was tired, because she went home late last night. She wasn't paying attention to her manager, she was daydreaming about Adam. She's kinda worried, _"Is he feeling any better?" _she wondered. Then her manager's phone rang, he told Allison that she could leave. She stood up and grabbed her things. She walked her way to her small room, when a man knocked on her door as she opened it, he said "Are you Ms. Iraheta?". "Uh, yes i'm Ms. Iraheta, why is there something wrong?" she was beginning to sound a little worried. "No mam, these are for you." as the man handed her a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. "Who's it from?" she asked, "I dont really know, please sign here Ms." the man said. "Okay, there, thank you." she said, "Have a good day mam!" as the man walked away. She looked at the gifts, no one ever knew her favorite kind. Unless it was her family, but why would they give her that. She noticed a note on it, it read as _"Allie, thank you for everything last night, this is the least I can do."_ After reading it, she knew exactly who it was, _"Aww, he's so sweet." _she thought to herself as she was walking her way to the parking lot. Allison was about to call her sister to pick her up when she heard someone say, "Hey, you need a ride." he said, the voice sounded familiar, she turned to the direction where the voice came from, "Adam!?, what are you doing here? And how did you know my favorite?" she said. "Well, let's just say I know you more than that, and besides, don't you wanna see me?" Adam replied. "Ofcourse I do, but aren't you suppose to be in California right now?" she asked, "Yes, that's true, but I just want to thank you." he smiled. "You came here just to thank me?" she smirked. "No, not just that, I was wondering if you and I could have lunch together, Allie?" he asked. "Well, having lunch with you isn't illegal, so, okay." she answered. "Okay, let's go." as he grabbed her hand and carried her stuff. He opened the door for her, and then he went inside the car as well.

"So, where are we going?" she asked, "You'll see!" he answered with a smile. "Uh, Adam, are you okay?" she asked as she examined his getup. "Yeah, why, is there something wrong?" he asked as he turned his eyes to hers. "It's just that you're wearing a plain outfit, your hair's never like that, plus you're not wearing eyeliner! Is there something you need to tell me, Adam?" she asked curiously. He smiled and told her, "Allie, nothing's wrong. I just feel different when I woke up this morning. I realized that Drake was gone for good and he's never coming back. Everything you told me was true, maybe something great is waiting in the future?, you helped me move on easily. It's like a second chance for me, everything I did was wrong before. I was insane and out-of-control, I just figured that being gay was wrong, it always felt illegal and uncomfortable. And I want to do the right things this time, change myself, do what's right, you know?" he asked her. "Adam, I get your point, but are you sure about this?" she questioned. "More than anything!" as he smiled at Allison. He continued to drive as Allison admired the view from outside, but she noticed they weren't at the city anymore. Then Adam suddenly stopped the car and pulled out a bandana. "Adam, where are we?, and what are you doing?" she asked worriedly. "I'm not saying anything until we get there. It's suppose to be a surprise so you'll have to close your eyes so I could cover it with this bandana." he said as he began to tie it around her eyes. "But how am I suppose to see?" she asked. "Don't worry, i'm here." as he held her hand.

15 minutes later.

"We're here!" he exclaimed as he got down from his car. He opened Allie's door and told her, "Take my hand, I promise I wont let you go." And she did what he asked. They slowly walked together to the mysterious place, Allison could scent the familiar aroma, she could hear the waves from the ocean touching the sand above it. Adam gently untied the bandana, "OMG! Adam it's beautiful." she said as she hugged him. "I'm glad you like it!" he said as he took her hand. They walked to a near table for two, on top was a bouquet of flowers and a candle. There was a picnic basket beside the flowers. "You hungry?" he asked as he looked down at her. "Yea, ofcourse." she replied. "Are you okay?" he asked as he looked at her. "I am, but you know, you didn't have to do this Adam." she aid. "I know, but I did because I wanted to, for you." he said as he sat beside her. "Aww, you're so sweet." as she kissed him on his cheeks. They ate and talked together for a while. Then Adam got up from his seat and grabbed her hand, he lead her to the seaside. They walked hand-in-hand bare-footed. They felt the splash of waves tickle their toes. Allison admired the view as Adam took one step backward from her. He filled his right hand with sand, then he threw it at her. Allison was shocked, she turned her gaze to Adam with a scary look on her face, then threw a big pile of sand at him. Before you know it, they began to have sand fight. Then Allie suddenly threw a pile at him which hit Adam on his face. She laughed so hard that he began to chase her around the beach as she ran away from him. He caught her by the waist as they tumbled into the water. Allison was on top of him, she got up and stood in front of him. Adam pulled her a bit lower as he got up, he stroke her crimson red hair gently, then rubbed her cheek. Her left hand was on his chest, then the other hand stroked his hair. They stared into each others eyes, they didn't seem to care that the sun was setting. Adam's face was only an inch from hers, he cupped her chin and slowly touched her lips with his. He kissed her gently, his hands went to her waist as he pulled her closer. Allison's arms slid around his neck. He made the kiss deeper as he laid her on the sand. Then once again, she was on top him, after 3 whole minutes, Allison broke the kiss as he looked straight at her eyes. Adam stroked her hair with a smile on his face, "Adam, what was that for?" she asked. " Well, Allie, I have feelings for you, not in a brotherly way, I never felt this way before. Okay, so I had a relationship with Drake, and I know I'm gay. But being with him and this whole gay stuff felt so wrong. But with you, it felt so right, I feel so secure and safe." he said as he held her hand. "So you're saying you're straight again?" she asked, "Yes I am straight again, because you changed me and made me realize how to really love. Allie, you're the girl I was meant to love. I would do anything for you, I would give my life for you. You mean the world to me, baby girl. Allison Iraheta, I love you! " as he kissed her again, this time a bit slow, so she cold feel that his feelings were true. She whispered to him "I love you." as he replied, "You know I loved you all along. So this means were official." he asked with a grin on his face. "Ofcourse it does." as she hugged him.

They talked for a while as they sat on the sand, Allison was on Adam's lap. Their hands were intwined together as they admired the view. They didn't want to let this moment pass, they wanted to stay in each other's arms that night. They didn't care what people will say about them. Or on how their parents will react, because they were both sure of one thing, they loved each other, and love isn't a crime.


	5. Were not surprised

The sun was shining brightly that morning, Allison opened her eyes, she thought that she was just dreaming about Adam and her, but to her surprise, they were lying on the sand. His arms were wrapped around her waist, she couldn't believe that they fell asleep on the beach. She checked the time, _"Oh my_ _gosh! It's 10 in the morning. My parents will kill me." _she whispered to herself as she pulled out her phone to check if there were any missed calls or messages. _"Oh my... 46 missed calls and 16 messages! And there from mom, dad, and Sarah. I'm in big trouble." _she whispered once more, this time a bit louder that's why her boyfriend heard it. "What was that baby?" he asked as he sat up straight and rubbed his eyes. "Adam, we fell asleep on the beach, my family had been trying to reach me, and they dont know I'm with you!" she exclaimed. Adam sat closer to Allie and put an arm around her, "Calm down baby, I'll explain everything that happened when we get there. I'm not going to leave you." he said calmly as he stroked her hair. "Thanks Adam." she said as he gave him a good morning kiss. He whispered "I love you." as she did the same. They got up and fixed their things, they placed all their belongings inside the car. Then they went inside as well.

"Adam, I'm kinda scared." she said. He held her hand as he rubbed it gently, "What are you scared of?" he asked. "What if they'll ban me from seeing you ever again?" she asked as she sobbed quietly. "Baby, please don't cry, I would never let that happen. We'll tell them the truth, they deserve to know. And whatever their reaction will be, just know that I love you." he said. "I guess we should tell them, and I love you to." she said as they smiled at each other. Adam was stroking her hair with his other hand as he thought to himself, _"I'm the most luckiest guy in the world. After years of searching, I finally found her. She was there all along, I guess i'm that blind that I never thought of this before. Well, know that she's mine, I wont waste a second when i'm with her." _"Adam," she said quietly, " are we going to my or your parents first?" she asked curiously. "Well, I figured that we'll go to yours first then mine. After that were going to my apartment, I haven't been there in ages." he giggled as he continued, "I'll ask your parents if you could stay with me for awhile, if that's okay with you?" "You mean live with you in your place?" she asked as she looked excited. He let out a laugh as he rubbed her back, "Baby, you look like you're about to burst." "So, I obviously want to see your house and live there, yha know?" she said with a grin on her face. "Okay, my angel, but it's not that clean." he said. They laughed as they shared their ideas on what was going to happen if they lived together. "If I'll stay there, you're gonna have to sleep on the couch." she said. "What!!! No fair, baby." he exclaimed, "What do boys learn in school?" she said, "You should treat your visitors right, so I'm sleeping on you're bed." she giggled. "Well, if you sleep there all alone, I wont be there to cuddle with you and make you feel warm." he said as he let out a grin. She thought about that for awhile and said, "All right Glambert, you win! You can sleep on your bed too." she said as she punched his shoulders playfully. "Yay, I get to sleep with my baby girl." he said. "Knock it of Adam." she said, still laughing. They had so much fun while he was driving that they didn't notice Allison's house was in front of them. "OMG! Now I'm really scared." she said as she got out of his car. "Don't worry baby, i'm here, but can we talk inside the living room, I don't want to be in the kitchen surrounded by knives and daggers." he said. "Shut up, they're not like that." she said. "Sorry, just saying." he said as he rang the doorbell.

When her family heard the doorbell ring, they jumped out of their seats on their way to the door. They were getting real worried, they were hoping it was Allison on the door. And thankfully it was, their faces were filled with joy as they saw their 19 year old daughter, but those smiles didn't last when a tall dark haired man followed her from behind. The face looked very familiar to them, why it was season 8's runner up from American Idol, Adam Lambert. They wondered what was he doing with their daughter. "Allison, I'm glad you're alright." Sarah said. She was her sister, Sarah hugged Allie since their parents weren't making a move as they stared in surprise at the couple with a question mark on their faces. "Mom, dad, I can explain." Allison said. Her father swallowed his throat as he said calmly, "Why dont we discuss this in the living room, shall we?" he said as he continued to stare at Adam holding her daughter's hand. _"Oh thank God! Not in the kitchen full of knives and daggers." _Adam thought to himself as he followed them. "I'll make us some refreshments." Allison's mom said as she headed to the kitchen. Everyone was quiet as they waited for Mrs. Iraheta, Allison's father couldn't stop staring at his daughter and the man beside her. The two were whispering words to each other's ears as Adam stroked hair gently. Mrs. Iraheta came in with the drinks, she placed the tray at the center of the small table as she sat next to her husband. Adam broke the silence and the staring from his girlfriend's father with a simple, "Allison and I are........ together." Sarah choked and coughed a little from what she thought she had heard. Her sister's boyfriend is gay. _"Wow, what has gotten to Allie?" _Sarah thought to herself as she looked at Allison and Adam. "WHAT!!! You're what!!!!!!!!!!" Allie's father and mother said in unison. "Yes mom, me and Adam are together. Please dont get mad." Allison said slowly. "Were not mad." her mom said. "What, you're not mad?" Adam said as he started getting puzzled. "No, were not. Finally you two are together." her dad joked. "Yup, at long last you two are officially a couple." her mother added. "What do you mean?" Allison said as she let out a smile. "Sis., since Idol, it was obvious that you and your Adam had feelings for each other. And girl believe me, it was obvious. The way you looked at each other, held hands, hugged, and whatever you did together. It was like watching a love story, but the only difference is that yours is real." Sarah said as she winked at them. "Oh, was it that obvious?" Adam asked as he scratched his head. "Duh!!!!!" the three said in chorus. They all laughed as Adam said, "Thank you for understanding, but there's one more thing I need,." "And what's that?" Mr. Iraheta said. "OMG! You're going to marry our daughter, aren't you?" Mrs. Iraheta asked. "Mom, it's not that, relax, don't get too excited!" Allison said. "May I have the permission to ask if you're daughter could live with me in my apartment?" Adam asked worriedly. "Oh my God, yes!" Sarah exclaimed, "I'll help her pack her things, so I could have the house to myself when mom and dad goes somewhere. Besides, she's a big girl already. Mom, dad, I love you with all my heart, please allow Allie to leave! OMG please....." Sarah said as she got down on her knees and pleaded. "Sarah Iraheta, are you the one leaving?" her father asked not trying to laugh at her older daughter's request. "Um, no dad, but you see, sisters support each other, that's why I'm encouraging Alligator here to leave for good, in a good way!" she said with a big smile on her face. "Sarah, you don't have to do that anymore, because we're going to allow her to stay with Adam. "Really!?, Thanks mom, thanks dad." Allison said as she embraced her parents. "But there are rules young lady." her dad said. "Yes dad, I know." she said as she went upstairs to pack her stuff. Sarah helped her as she got Allie's bags. Adam and her parents were left in the living room. Everything got serious when Allie and Sarah left, "I promise you that you would never regret this." Adam said. "We understand young man, we just don't want her to get hurt." Mr. Iraheta said. "I have no intentions to hurt your daughter under any circumstances. I love Allison, and I would do anything for her." Adam said. "Good, 'cause that's what we want to know." Mrs. Iraheta said. Then Allie and Sarah came down with the bags. Adam got up and carried the bag Allison was carrying. They all went to the front door, Adam placed Allie's bags inside the trunk of his car, "Looks like were all set." Allison said as she embraced her family at their front door. "Our little girl's all grown up." her father said as he tried not to shed a tear. "Aww guys, don't cry. I promise to call you when we get there." Allison said as she began to sob. "And we'll try to visit sometime." Adam said from behind as he took Allie's hand and walked her to the car. "Adam, take care of her." Mr. Iraheta said as he watched his daughter enter the front seat. "You have my word, sir." he said as he waved his hand and started the car. Then they drove off.

"Wow, that was easy." Adam said as he looked at the time. "Yeah, I guess so." Allison said as she checked her face at the mirror. She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Are you okay baby girl?" Adam said as he rubbed her back. "I'm fine, I'm kinda worried." she said carefully. "Why? There's nothing to worry about." he said as his eyes were focused on the road. "What would your parents say?" she said. "Allie, i'm sure my parents would be okay with it. I mean, i'm sure that they would be happy to know that were finally together." Adam said as he winked at her. "I guess your right." she said with a smile. He smiled back at her, as he turned the radio on. When the radio was on, the track that played was "Mama do" by Pixie Lot. "Wow, this song sounds familiar." she said as she took her phone out. She was just checking the latest updates on Yahoo, the number 1 search of the day was the Idol Album's Party. "Adam," she paused, "Are we going together on the album party?" "Yes, I mean, that's gonna be day we'll tell the big news, about us." he said. "Yha, I cant wait." she replied back as she stroked her hair. Silence filled the car, they just listened to the songs on the radio. Most of it were love songs, so they didn't bother to turn it off. Allison just admired the view from outside. She was really nervous, what would the Lamberts say to her? She didn't know what she'll tell them. "Baby, why are you so quiet?" he asked. "Nothing, just tired." she said. "You know, we could just go to my apartment so you could rest. We'll just go my parent's house tomorrow." he said as he held her hand. "It's okay Adam, i'm fine." she said as she looked at him. "Okay, just tell me when you don't feel good, okay?" "I will, promise." she said as she rubbed the back of his neck. "We'll be there after 15 minutes, so you still have time to take a nap." Adam said. "Okay." she replied as she closed her eyes.


	6. Permission from his side

"_**So sorry for the long wait, I just didn't know what to write next. And I was busy with my other story. And I want to apologize if this one is short, but I'll make the next chapters a little longer, I promise. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy, and please don't forget to Review…………."**_

_**_ace27race_**_

Adam parked his car beside his dads. Allie and he got down as they walked straight to the door. This time, it was Allison who rang the doorbell. Neil opened the door as he said "He lives!!!"

"Is that your brother Neily?" Leila asked. "Yup! And Allison's here to." he said as he sat on the couch.

When Mrs. Lambert heard this, she immediately ran to the door. "ADAM! ALLISON!" she exclaimed as she embraced them. "Why didn't you come home last night, Adam dear? And why is Allison with you?" his mom asked as she lead them to the living room.

Adam sat beside his _'new' _girlfriend and explained to his mom, "Mom, there's a lot of things we need to tell you."

"And what would that be, son?" Mr. Lambert asked as he joined their conversation.

"It's nothing bad, Adam, why don't you tell them" Allison said.

So Adam told the whole story starting with the beach, then to the Iraheta's, and he ended the story with, "Allison and I are...... together."

"You mean, together, together?" Leila repeated. "Yes." Allison said slowly.

Everyone was silent for awhile, then Neil broke the silence with "What! But you're gay…"

"Well, I was gay Neil." Adam said with a smile. "You mean you're straight again?" his dad asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, something like that."

Allison gave him a quick shove and he told her "Just kidding."

"Adam, me and your father are okay with that, just as long as you two know what you're doing." Leila reminded them.

"Mom, I know the rules, besides, it's not like were gonna' do something stupid." Adam said.

"Well, I trust you son." Eber said as he gave Adam a pat on the back.

"Thanks dad, and mom."

"Oh son, we're so happy for you and Allison, you guys are totally meant for each other." Leila said with a smile.

When Allison heard the _'meant for each other'_ part, she looked down and blushed a little. Adam held her hand and said, "Mom, dad, thank you understanding, but Allie and I have to go, we have to fix her things." Adam said as he and Allison got up.

"Aw, Allie, I'm really happy that you won the heart of our son." Leila said as they walked the two outside the door.

"Yeah, I never thought I just did that." Allie said as she turned to Mrs. Lambert.

"Take care you two." Mr. Lambert said as he watched the car slowly move.

Adam honked his car's horn then drove off.

**In the car**

"Tired?" Adam asked.

"Just a bit, but I can't wait to see your house." she replied as she rubbed the corner of her eye.

"It's not just my house now, it's our house, or apartment at this point." he said as he let out a laugh then continued, "what's mine is yours."

"I love you."

"I love you too." he said as he held her hand gently while his eyes was on the road.

It took almost half an hour to reach his apartment, but they reached it anyway.


	7. Disturber

He parked the car at the corner of the street. Then he got off his car and opened the door on Allison's side. He shook her gently and said, "We're here."

"Oh sorry, Adam." she replied as she got off the car. Adam carried her luggage as she carried her knapsack.

Adam got his keys and opened the door.

"Wow! You have an amazing house."

He giggled and thanked her, "Nah, it's nothing, wait till you see my room, it's quite messy."

She placed her bag down and went inside his room, it was kinda messy, but it looked way too awesome. His bed was covered with black sheets, his table was arranged, but because of the incident that recently happened, it was obvious that he threw his things everywhere, for he was really upset.

She looked at the pictures, some were of Adam and Drake, and some were his family, him, and both of them. She smiled, when she turned around, Adam was smiling at her.

"Sorry for the mess, and you wont be seeing this again." he said as he grabbed the photos of him and Drake and threw it inside the trash.

"Adam, you don't have to do that, it's your memory of him." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, just like what she did on the finale.

"I know what you mean baby, but he's gone, I don't need a picture of him with me anymore. I have you, and your face is the only one I want to see."

"Are you sure, because it's fine with me." she said as she looked at him.

"Yes I am." he said with sincerity in his eyes.

He walked behind her and took of her coat. Adam left her in his room so she could change her clothes. After she changed, she heard a knock on the door and he said, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." she replied as she sat on top of the sheets.

He was surprised when he opened the door. He saw the most beautiful person in the world sitting on his bed, the light from his window reflected on her pale skin, which made her glow. She was wearing a pair of pink boxer shorts and a plain shirt.

He closed the door behind him, and went closer to her. She just looked straight in his eyes as he did the same. He stood in front of her and bent his knees as he climbed on his bed. He rubbed her cheeks and slowly pushed her shoulders so she would lay down. Then he took off his pants and she unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the ground. He then planted kisses on her neck, and slowly sucked on it. She brushed his dark hair with her fingertips. She moaned to the pleasure that Adam was giving her. Then he searched for her lips in the dark, and kissed it. They deepened the kiss as he lay on top of her. Her hands were on his back while his were on her waist. He took off her shirt and kissed her again.

They were enjoying the pleasure they were giving each other, as they heard each other whisper their names again and again. Just in the middle of their 'making out' session, they heard Allison's phone ring.

She looked at him, then he laughed and said, "It's okay."

So she got the phone and answered it:

"Hello Salsa pants!"

"Matt! Why are you calling me in the middle of the night, again?" she replied as Adam giggled and kissed her bare shoulders.

"Where are you girl? And how's Adam, did you guys make-up or something?" Matt asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Umm…. Well, I'm at Adam's place right now."

"What the hell are you doing in his house?" he asked as if he was that dumb.

There was no answer from the other line, then it hit him. "Oh my God! Allie!!!"

"Matt, were not doing anything wrong."

"Well, where are you? Living room, comfort room, kitchen, gues…." he was cut off by Allie saying:

"No, were laying down on his bed."

"Oh my God!!! Aaahhhh…. You better not be doing that!" he exclaimed then screamed. Everyone inside the restaurant had his gaze on him. Then a kid whispered to his mom, "Mom, that guy's crazy!"

Then the person from the other line spoke, "Well, it's really none of your business Matt."

"I know, but…(sobs) I'm just happy that my salsa pants is all grown up you know. I'm just proud that you're not a virgin anymore, yha know?"

"Stop acting like a baby Matt, you're 25 years old."

"Oh, I thought I was 21."

"You're so silly, but look, it's 1:45am in the morning, so I'll just talk to you tomorrow. Bye." then she hangs up.

"Oh okay, bye."

**End of their conversation….**

"So," Adam asked.

"He was just asking where I was, that's all."

"Well, Matt's just worried, that's all."

"I really think he needs to consult a doctor."

"What makes you say that, honey?"

"Adam, the guy just forgot how old he was. And I meant a doctor from the mental hospital."

Adam laughed on what she said, "Well, he's not that crazy."

"Do you remember when he told us that he woke up one morning, wearing his grandma's underwear?, or the time that he said he and his piano were soul mates, or that he woke up and he was sleeping on the middle of the road?, or the time when ----." she was cut off by Adam saying,

"Allie, I know he sounds really weird, but he's just a funny guy. He's not that, well you know what I mean,"

"Crazy?"

"Exactly."

"Speaking of the time, it's getting late, we should probably sleep."

"You're right. Goodnight Adam, love you."

"I love you baby." as he pulled up the covers to them.

He brushed her hair for a while, while her head was on his chest. A few minutes later, they fell asleep.

**Thank you so much for waiting, and i'm sorry if it's a late post, 'cause i got grounded, and i'm not saying why. But thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

**I need an idea for the next chapter because I don't know what to write next. Please help!!!**


	8. Couldn't find anyone better

Adam awoke from the morning light that hit them from his window. He looked at the person beside him, which he was thankful that she was still asleep. He embraced her from behind, he tried to sleep again. Since he cant stop moving, she woke up. He cursed himself enough for her to hear, so she placed a finger on his mouth and said, "It's too early to speak that language babe."

"Sorry baby, it's my fault you woke up."

"No problem Adykins, i'm up anyway." she said as she kissed him, sat up straight and stretched a bit.

"So what do you want to do today?" he said as he kissed back.

"Adam, dont you think you should be arranging Drake's funeral?"

"Oh yeah, but what if we have breakfast first?"

"'Kay, want me to cook?"

"Nah, we could just eat outside."

"Fine by me." Allie said as she got her phone.

"Who you calling baby?" he asked as he sat with her and kissed her shoulders.

"Matt, dont want him to call again later."

"Your right."

"Hello, i'm in the toilet right now, who's this?" Matt said.

"Matt, it's me, Allison, what are you doing in the toilet?"

"Oh you mean your the future Mrs. Allison I. Lambert?" Matt laughed.

"Matt!!!"

"Okay, okay, just chill girl. Well me and my piano are in the bathtub."

"Together?"

"Yup, we're both naked too."

"Eww.. So gross, I called to tell you to no call later night, okay?"

"Whatever." he said as he hanged up.

"Oh great, he just hanged up on me."

"Well, why dont you just take a bath?"

Allison got up and went inside the bathroom, then she opened the door again and asked him to prepare her clothes. Adam opened her suitcase, and got a pair of jeans, and a shirt. When she got out, he automatically went in. After awhile, he got out of the room wearing jeans as well.

"Baby, which one should I wear?" he asked her as he held up a v - line neck sweatshirt and a pink polo shirt.

"Umm... just wear the pink one." Allie said as she helped him get dressed.

"Are we set then?"

"Guess so."

"Let's go, after you." he said as they went outside and Adam locked the door to his apartment.

Allison turned on the radio in the car, and to their surprise, the song was "Slow Ride!"

They sang to the tune, until they reached Starbucks. Immediately, the photographers spotted them holding hands after getting down from the car.

Adam and Allison just tried to act cool about it. They even managed to sit down on the tables outside the coffee shop. Then he asked her if she was fine, which she was.

"Is it okay if I leave you here, I need to use the comfort room for awhile." he asked as he rubbed her hands.

"Uhuh, dont worry babe."

"I'll be back soon, promise." he said as he stood up.

Allison noticed that her cappuccino was already finished, she stood up and asked where the trash was. The man told her that it was behind the restaurant, so she went there. Not knowing that there was a drunk man lying beside the garbage can, she was about to walk away, when the man grabbed her from her right foot. Then the drunk man stood up and tried to grab her from the waist, he kicked the man and tried to squirm from his grip. Her phone fell on the floor while the man was dragging her, she screamed "ADAM!!!" for several times.

When Adam went to their table, she was out of sight. Then he heard her screaming, so he followed the sound. He saw the drunk man trying to undress his girlfriend. Allison was already crying when she saw Adam. He pulled the man away from her and punched him in the face. But the man was carrying a pocket knife with him, that's why when Adam punched him, he was able to duck a bit before falling to the ground and stab Adam on his right side.

Allison quickly went to Adam and pulled out a napkin from her pocket. She tried to cover the blood gushing from his flesh for the meantime.

"Allie i'm so sorry I left you."

"Adam, I dont care if you left me, we need to get you to the hospital."

They walked to the car, and Adam stayed in the passenger's seat while Allison drove.

When they reached the hospital, they went inside the emergency room. The doctors and some of the nurses noticed that Adam was bleeding, so they rushed him inside a room. Allison was sitting in the waiting area, practically crying since she wasn't able to go inside and be with him.

"Allie." he said softly.

"Your companion's not here sir, but she's waiting outside though." the doctor told him.

Adam just closed his eyes while the doctor and the nurses were cleaning him up. They took his shirt of and applied medicine on the wounded part. After awhile, they covered it with antiseptic plaster.

The doctor came out and called Allison. She immediately rushed to him, surprised to find him slightly asleep.

"Doctor, could you leave us alone for awhile?" she asked.

"Ofcourse mam, we'll just come back with the papers for you to fill in, then you and your friend could leave." the Doctor said.

"Thank you." then the doctor and his companions (nurses) went outside the room and closed the door.

"Adam..." she said as she slightly buried her face on his shoulder.

"Shhh... baby, it's okay." he said as he brushed her hair.

"How is it okay Adam, it's all my fault!?"

"No it's not, stop saying that."

"Yes it is!" she said aggressively then continued, "if I just waited for you, then we wouldn't be here anyway, and you wont be wounded at all."

"Allie-kat, please stop blaming yourself. I was the one who left you in the first place, so whoever should take the blame, then that's me."

"I'm still sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong. I love you okay?"

"Okay, and I love you."

While talking, they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Allison said as she sat next to Adam on the bed.

"This is the paper you need to fill in." the doctor said as he handed it to Allison with a pen in hand.

Twelve minutes had passed, and the doctor came back with the receipt and medicine.

"You should change the plaster after every 7 hours, and wash it slowly. He is not allowed to do a lot of stuff, which means no singing or acting at this point."

"Yes doctor." she said as she got the papers.

"Within a week, he'll be able to recover in no time. After 7 days, he should be back for check - up, and for furthermore explanation, the nurse can fill you in. You two may leave now if you wish."

"Thank you so much doctor." Allison and Adam said as he slowly got up.

They went outside the room and into the reception. Allison handed the paper to the receptionist for stamping. Then she helped her get inside the car.

"Adam, let's get you home first."

"Allie, you sure you wanna go home now?"

"Your hurt and wounded Adam."

"I'm fine baby."

"The doctor just said that you need to rest."

"You sure?"

"Ofcourse I am."

They made their way back to the apartment before the sun could set. Allison made him rest for awhile, so he'll feel much better. She called his parents and told them about the incident.

"They're coming tomorrow."

"You told them then."

"Ofcourse I did, they deserve to know."

"Come here Allie."

She laid beside him, and pulled the covers on them.

"Thank you baby girl."

"For what?"

"What do you mean for what? Without you I would be dead by now."

"I did not do anything."

"Yes you did! In fact you did a lot, you helped me there earlier."

"I guess I did."

He kissed her for awhile and pulled her close to him.

"I love you."

"I love you to Adam."

"I could've found anyone better Allie."


	9. Lovers forever

Adam awoke around 5pm, finding him alone in the room. So he tried to get up and look for Allison. He first looked in the bathroom, then the kitchen, and finally found her sitting on the couch.

Adam covered her eyes, "Adam?" she guessed.

"Hey baby." he said and sat next to her.

"How was your sleep babe?" she asked.

"Great! I feel much better now."

"Do you want to eat dinner now then?"

"Allie, I can't go outside remember?"

"Does dinner mean we have to eat outside?"

"Well no, so you ordered?"

She shook her head.

He tried to figure it out for awhile and said, "You cooked?"

"Yup, I cooked soup for you!"

"You dont have to do that, I dont want you to be tired."

"It's okay Adam, besides, your hurt, so I'm the one who's gonna do the things here first."

"Promise when I get better I'll make it up to you."

"You dont have to. Now I'll heat up and prepare dinner, wanna eat here or the kitchen?"

"Here will be fine." he said as he got the remote control.

"Okay." she said as she skipped her way to the kitchen.

Adam scanned the channels in the television until he found something that caught his attention.

The television screen read:

"_Adam Lambert got stabbed at the side by an unknown man while he was trying to help Allison Iraheta escape from the drunk man earlier this morning ."_

He increased the volume and listened to the reporter. Adam saw pictures and even video clips of the incident.

"_Lambert was rushed to the hospital by Ms. Iraheta."_

"_We caught site of the doctor-in-charge of Mr. Lambert's case and he took time to give us information about Adam's wound." _the reporter said.

"_He had a major cut in his lower right rib. Causing the wound to gush from it. We cleaned it and applied anti-septic plaster. We released Mr. Lambert with medical instructions which we gave him." _the doctor told the camera.

"_Will Adam recover, and when?" _the reporter asked.

Just then, Allison came in the room, looking at Adam who's eyes were glued to the television's screen.

"What are you watching?" she asked as she sat beside him.

"Shhh.. listen to this." he said as he pointed to the television.

"_Actually, he will. Within a week, Mr. Lambert would be fine. Although his cut was seriously injured, it would heal in no time. Adam was lucky that Ms. Iraheta immediately rushed him here or else there's a chance for him to be admitted for a month." _the doctor said.

"_So your saying without Allison, Adam would still be here in your hospital." _one of the reporters asked curiously.

"_That's right, after 7 days, he'll be back for observation and check-up." _

"_Thank you Mr. Roberts." _the reporter said.

"_Have no fear Lambert fans, Adam would be fine soon." _the reporter from the studio said.

"_But now, the question here is what was Adam and Allison doing together?"_

"_Stay tuned for that folks." _the reporter said as the screen changed into the commercial.

Adam and Allison looked at each other.

"Wow! That was fast." she said as she turned of the television.

"Yeah, I mean they even caught the whole scene."

They both laughed as she got a bowl of soup from the table.

"Open your mouth honey." she said.

"Your gonna feed me to?" Adam said as he made a face.

"Yes, now open." she said firmly but still smiling.

"Okay mom." he said as he swallowed the food.

"Mmm.. wow baby, this is good."

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it." he said.

"Speaking of mom, your mother might call any minute now." she said as he wiped his face.

"Why's that?"

"Because the one you watched from the television earlier was replayed. Meaning that it was already shown an hour or so this afternoon."

"So?"

"So she already saw it and she called me."

"What did you tell her then?" he asked wiping the corner of his mouth.

"I told her that you were still sleeping, so she said she'll call again."

"Ohh.. More please." he said opening his mouth wide like a 2 year old.

"Wait Adam, your face is still a mess."

"Can you get more?"

"Do you want bread with it?"

"Yes please, and Allie,"

"Hmm Adam?"

"Get yours to, I dont want you to go hungry."

"I'll be right back."

Allison went to the kitchen, and suddenly heard the telephone ring. She picked it up and answered it, "Hello?"

"Allison dear, is Adam awake?" the person from the other line spoke.

"Oh, Leila, yes he is. Do you want me to call him?"

"Okay dear." Mrs. Lambert said.

Allison covered the phone and shouted, "Adam, your mom's on the phone."

"C'min." he said getting up and going to the kitchen.

"He'll be here soon." she told his mother.

"Thank you Allie, and thank you again for saving my son, I dont know how i'll ever repay you."

"Leila, you dont have to thank me, I love your son more than anything in the whole world, I wont let anything wrong happen to him." she said, not knowing that Adam was behind her who heard everything. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck and whispered, "I love you."

She looked at him and smiled, still listening to the person talking on the phone, "I could have not imagined anyone more perfect for him than you Allison. You truly are a blessing not only to Adam, but to us Lambert's."

"Thank you so much Leila, Adam's here to talk to you now." Allie said, handing the phone to him, who's arms were still wrapped around her.

"Hey mom," he said.

"Adam, how are you feeling now?"

"Much better now, since Allie's taking good care of me."

"That's good to know. Now Adam, dont you tire her. She's done a lot for you son." his mother told him.

"I know mom, i'm going to make it up to her when all this is done." Adam told Leila as he kissed Allie's hair.

"Your father and I are still a bit worried though."

"Mom, dont worry about a thing, Allie's here, and to tell you the truth, she's doing a great job." Allie smiled when she heard him say that.

"I know, but still, I remember when you were young and you get sick, I was the one who looks after you."

"Yes mom, I remember, but i'm already 29 years old."

"Exactly, your all so big now. And you have Allie to take care of you, i'm just happy for both of you."

"Thanks mom, I love her more than anything, far more than I have loved anyone. But whatever happens, you'll still be my mother."

"Aww.. that's so sweet of you son. But me and your father will still visit you two tomorrow." she said.

"I think Allie's okay with that, so it wouldn't be a problem."

"Okay, we'll just ring the doorbell when we're already there."

"See you tomorrow then."

"You to, say bye to Allie for me. Love you and take care."

"I will." Adam said and he hang up.

"What did she say?"

"Mom said that dad and her will come by tomorrow." he said as they walked to the living room.

"Here?"

"Yeah, here."

"What time?"

"She didn't really mention the time, all she said was they'll visit. It's really no problem, right?"

"Not at all, but I think I have to wake up early tomorrow so I can clean this place."

"Allie, you're doing so much already. Dont worry about tomorrow."

"I'm still gonna clean though."

"You should eat then."

"Open your mouth first."

"Aah." he said.

After a few minutes, she placed there plates back to the sink. Allie got the medicine for him, and let him drink it, then returned to place it inside the fridge. When she got back, she was holding a plaster and something to clean his cut.

He watched her approach him, and moved a little for her to sit down. She unbuttoned his shirt, and slowly took the plaster off. Allison cleaned the wound with cotton and rubbed it with the ointment Mr. Roberts (the doctor) gave them. Then she covered the wound with the new plaster and closed his shirt. After cleaning him up, she threw the old plaster, and placed the ointment and cotton back in the cabinet.

When she finished, Allie went back to the living room as she sat next to him.

She rested her head on his chest, as he brushed her hair with his hand.

"You want to sleep now baby?" he asked his Allie.

"Up to you babe."

"It's alright if you want to stay here."

"Okay, I dont mind where I am, as long as i'm with you."

"Love you." he said as he kissed her hair for the countless time.

"I love you to. But I wish you would be better now."

"I already am."

"You still have these plasters on you."

"I may look ill, but I already feel fine, because your here."

"Your so sweet."

"I know, but I mean it."


	10. You were meant for me

Chapter Ten

Chirping of the newly hatched birds were heard all over the morning sky. The usual breeze found it's way to creep in his apartment.

He began to squint his eyes and focus his lenses on the image he was looking at.

'_9:45' _he thought. Nine forty – five was too early for him and a little late for Allison. She wasn't a heavy sleeper at all.

Adam slowly got out of the covers; making sure that the girl beside him wouldn't wake up. He did his morning stretch and went inside the room.

Doing the daily routine of brushing his teeth and cleaning up; preparing himself for the rest of the day.

Once done with his usual self – grooming, he got his phone and dialed his mother's number. Putting the phone closer to his ear; and waited for the person to answer.

"Adam," a sweet voice greeted him in an unlikely Monday morning, "good morning sweetie."

"Hey mom; just called to ask what time you guys will be here?" he said, making sure he was as quiet as a mouse.

"Your father and I are on our way." she greeted him with her usual jolly self.

"What? Mom it's early," he complained, then realizing he said it aloud, he went to the living room instead.

"Sorry we didn't tell you son, but we have an appointment later so we don't have a choice but to go and visit you know." his mother explained sweetly.

"Alright mother, see you in a few." he bid and hang up.

He went back to the room and was surprised to see her already ready for the day.

"Good morning beautiful." he walked over to her.

"Morning," she mumbled before giving a sweet morning peck on the lips.

"So I called mom and she said that they're on their way." he informed her.

"Then we have time for breakfast." she smiled at him before proceeding to the kitchen.

"What's the treat for me?" he asked as he trotted behind her.

"Milk and bread." she said.

"Okay.." he sat on the counter.

**

Breakfast came like a dash in the wind; before they knew it, Adam's parents had arrived and they're now talking in his living room.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Mr. Lambert asked his son.

"I was thinking of preparing for Drake's funeral." he said.

"Well we could coordinate with his family," his mother suggested.

"That would be good," Adam said in approval of his mother's suggestion.

"Your mother and I would love to stay and chat but we have to go." Eber said, standing up and his mother follows.

The four proceeded to the door and his parents bid their farewells.

"It was nice meeting you Allison." Leila smiled at the girl.

"You too, Leila and Eber." she returned the smile.

"Take care of yourself you two." Mr. Lambert followed up.

"Thanks for the visit mom," Adam hugged his mother and turned to his father, "dad.."

"That wound of yours will be better in no time." his father chuckled.

"Thanks guys, bye." Adam said as he and Allison watched his parents enter the elevator.

"So I guess it's just you and me." she smiled and sat in one of the couches.

"Yeah, just us." he sat with her; sprawling his feet on the chair, "but no worries, only five more days and we'll have the doctor visit."

"Atleast you're gonna have your final treatment." she looked up at him.

"I know, and everything will be easy and better." he smiled.

For a moment everything was silent; only the pumping and beating of their hearts were heard. But his warm voice broke the silence once more, "you know, I've been thinking."

"What?" she asked.

"We should go out to the park today." he smiled at her.

"Adam, we cant; your hurt and we don't want to repeat history again." those words she said made him realize that up to now, she still blames herself what happened.

"Hey," he cupped her face in his hands and added a warm smile that could anyone's heart, "what happened is done. I got wounded but I'm okay, because you were there and still is with me. And I love you for that. Now I just feel that we could hang out again, and this time we'll do it right."

She smiled at him and agreed.

**

Allison had forced Adam to let her drive them to the park. And he couldn't find any excuse to refuse; so he let her be with her way.

When they arrived minutes ago, the park was full of people even when it was Monday. And Adam refused to park there cos he hates crowded spots.

Instead of them joining the club, they parked on the other side of the park. Not a soul was spotted when they got there, which pleased both of them; knowing that it was only them to enjoy the place.

They had just gotten about three minutes from now and they had found a spot which is close to the shore and at land.

Now they were laying comfortably on the grounds of the place. Laughing and whispering; and basically having fun with each other.

The day went by like a blur fort he both of them. And they stayed there over night, just enjoying each other's company.

Allison fell asleep on him, literally. But he didn't mind at all. He even thought that it was cute. Knowing that he was still wounded and going through treatment; he decided that it'd be best if they just stay there.

He couldn't carry her back to the car and just bring her home like he used to. That's one reason why he hates being sick and ill.

Looking at the stars above both of them, he smiled. He used to look at the stars before and just wish that he had one for his own.

But now, he knows that he doesn't need all the twinkling lights of the evening sky to satisfy his appeal. He was already given a star, that shines so brightly every now and then; his Alli.

Before closing his eyes, he looked at the girl beside him and smiled. After all that had been done and said, it was still her he came back to.

He kissed her forehead and said, "You were meant for me."

And after that, Adam gave the power to the sky; for it to just fill the place with the cool breeze and silence.

**Sorry guys, but I had to end it there. I really ran out of ideas and I'm super busy with a lot of things. I know the updates are slow, I'm so sorry.**


End file.
